creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives Story deletion Please tell me why my pasta was deleted. y'know, face raiders ROM?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 20:21, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Can you at least upload a revised edition with credit twoards me?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 21:32, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Can you give me some pointers on a new VG pasta called tendon todd and upload my deleted pasta to trollpasta wiki?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 23:15 november 13, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. can you make a sister VG pasta called "spine sophie"?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 21:47, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Please consider it, once your done with one, can you do it?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 21:52, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Please, I won"t Vandalize, put on NSFW content, or Link any viruses until i'm 18 if you pick up the offer.Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 21:58, November 13, 2015 (UTC) IN FACT I WON'T LINK ANY VIRUSES.Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 22:01, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm not threataning, i'm just being desprate. I just want a sister pasta. (sorry if i'm sounding petty, whiny, snotty, or anything.)Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 22:25, November 13, 2015 (UTC) BTW sorryRollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 22:33, November 13, 2015 (UTC) okay, but can we keep in touch?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 22:37, November 13, 2015 (UTC) kRollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 22:41, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any ideas for a gaming pasta?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 23:13, November 13, 2015 (UTC) can you put face raiders ROM on trollpasta? how?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 23:30, November 13, 2015 (UTC) No problem... That's really fine. I guess your pastas have received enough acclaims. Ad well, there are other high-quality pastas that deserve recognition. I like the way you think. All hail our humble Empy! RuckusQuantum 05:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Could you please delete my most recent blog post? It is taking up too much traffic that other people deserve. I''d really appreciate it. Why did you delete that? I seriously spent the past hour writing that. Never mind i found your message, but can I at least have another copy of the view so I can split the reviews on the tp wiki and the sp wiki? It was an intentionally bad trollpasta, I know because I was the one who requested admins to delete ROSESLEEPYEYES when it first was made on the spinpasta can i restore my story? i swear i will edit it so it doesnt sound like it official or something like that Fesaan8 (talk) 01:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Of The Month January 2016 You really need to update nominations. It still says Dec. 2015. xXAce_MNoDeadXx, your biggest Nightmare. 01:52, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ;) OK cool. Thanks a lot man! Well, I'd just like a deeper understanding as to why you deleted my work, thanks. (Twisted Memories (talk) 00:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC)) sorry, It hurt my brainRollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 02:02, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi Empy, So what was wrong with David Laughs in His Sleep? Thanks for your feedback in advance. That coding is so wierd. I dont see it on my end when I post. You got me on the caps, that was me not paying attention. The some of my tense are not correct I agree but I believe "inhaled" would be correct there as it happened a moment before. I will see what I can do to fix it. Thank you so much for your help. Is there any reason in deleting the story? It was online for like twenty seconds and then you deleted it. There's no way you could read that fast. The reason why the grammar of one of the two is improper is because it's a chat conversation. Randall Adams (talk) 19:56, November 18, 2015 (UTC) I am really curious why I do not meet the requirements for Admin ship? I was also curious if it was the fact that I speak Japanese????? XxShikigamiXx (talk) 22:46, November 18, 2015 (UTC)Kiri I Should Apologize for being so sensitive about the adminship req. thing and would like to tell you that I am truly sorry for what I did --XxShikigamiXx (talk) 22:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC)Kiri Fallout 4 I told you that I'd let you know what I thought of Fallout 4 a while back, well, it is time. I'll start off by saying that I recommend it and that Bethesda improved off of Fallout 3 and took some lessons from Obsidian's Fallout: New Vegas. Some good things: It took me 52 hours to beat the main quest (I did a lot of the side content), the settlement building, weapons and armor upgrading is neat, the story was good, there are multiple endings and you can lock yourself out of some due to your choices. The ending I got made me feel awful, despite my belief of having done the right thing; I've never had a game make me feel so guilty before. Things that irritated me: The Player Character being voiced and the dialogue wheel (the options weren't bad, but I really hate not knowing exactly what my character will say before opening his mouth), radiation damage effects your health bar; the more irradiated you get the less of your health bar can be restored until you get your rads removed, the world rains radiated water and when you duck into some buildings to get into cover you might take radiation damage anyway unless you enter a building that has a loading screen. Also, there were two times to where I was forced to reselect dialogue options until I chose the one that the game wanted me to; that's a really bad thing for an "RPG". Overall, fantastic game! I'm on my second playthrough and am nearing the 70 hour mark (playing a stealthy serial killer this time). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:46, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, you'll probably do what I did and take the Aqua Boy/Girl perk which makes it to where you don't take radiation damage from water then. There's also a perk that lets radiation heal you. Oh, each level you get a perk point and can choose to spend it on a new perk or to level up your SPECIAL stats by one, skills are now under perks, probably should have mentioned that in the review. :Not only that, but being left handed will also lock you out of romances (that's a thing now too), but who needs that when you've got Power Armor? Don't know what console you're planning on getting it for, but there's an Xbox One/Fallout 4 bundle for $399 and it comes with a 1TB harddrive (the standard comes with 500 GB): http://www.xbox.com/en-US/xbox-one/consoles/fallout-4-bundle . Just a heads up on that, in case that interests you. Thanks for listening, I enjoy talking about it. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) humor category...? Is there a humor category for this wiki that isn't crappypasta? I'm notoriously good at missing the obvious, but I swear I didn't see one listed, unless it has an unconventional name. I mention it because it would be nice to have a category for stories that are humorous in ways other than "lol its just liek every ohter bad creepypasta lololol". Thanks in advance.--Mikemacdee (talk) 13:24, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Old Story Hey Empy, I published this story a while back for the short story contest, and I never made the deadline. Since then, It has been sitting on the wiki, and I don't really want it up any longer. I don't think it meet quality standards and I don't like how I wrote it. Can you take it down for me? I don't want to get banned again. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/V1rus Hey Empy, When you get time please review David Laughs in His Sleep under the WW. I think I fixed everything but Im not sure. Yhanks for all your help. will you get banned if you are pointsgaming if you are an admin? potm douchebag delete Man, can I call them or what? Thanks for the heads up. Although I'm gonna have to start backing up my scathing reviews for when the pastas get deleted. I remember this happening last time I participated in PotM, too, earlier in the year: the winner was that story about the kid whose friend ends up hanging by his neck from the power lines or something. It was a bad story all-around, but the second most voted story didn't have 1/4 the votes, which stunk to high heaven at the time. Wish I could remember the title.--Mikemacdee (talk) 05:27, November 20, 2015 (UTC) hangman hill, etc Ahh, so you have mod tools for telling when people are cheating. I was beginning to worry that Portrait might be under scrutiny next. I'm really not sure why it has so many votes. I figured Heavenly Star would take the lead, or maybe Thief. Also thanks for saving that review. Maybe I'll post it on my site if he shares that stupid story online again.--Mikemacdee (talk) 05:35, November 20, 2015 (UTC) David Laughs in His Sleep. Ok, I seriously put this through the ringer. I made as many suggested changes as well as reworded a few lines. I must have read it 30 times. I will still have the muddle issue because I would have to slmost completely change the story. But I am happy with it. Please take a look in WW and tell me if I missed anything. Thank you. lawl It'd be really funny if you edited his profile so his amazon link directs to this book instead.--Mikemacdee (talk) 05:44, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I reposted it under Final Draft in a seperate post. I know realize I can edit former posts. Sorry about that. Review Request Hello, Empy. I finished my story Oceanic a while back, and was wondering if you'd take a took at it. I've asked quite a few people, and their criticism is genuinely appreciated as well, but I'm reaching out for as much as I can get, seeing as the next two parts will be the last two parts. I'm simply trying to get as much opinions of the story as possible. If you have the time, I'd really appropriate if you took a look. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 09:32, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Ghostfilmers Edits Some idiot called Ghostfilmers has been making nonsensical edits to The Portrait of Noelle Dumont, and possibly other people's works. Any chance you can look into it and restore it to the last edits before he touched them? He's been removing all references to abortion and adding/removing random stuff arbitrarily. Either he's a troll or he thinks he can rewrite my stories as he sees fit. I'd do it myself but I'm worried I'll mess it up, so at the moment I just re-uploaded the whole thing before somebody decides to reblog his broken version. Thanks in advance.--Mikemacdee (talk) 12:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) My blog post died down and there are not enough entrees. Just reminding all the admins to say their ideas! Creeper50 (talk) 21:29, November 20, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 My apologies, I kinda surf here while at work and I'm a little bit of a grammar nazi, I wasn't aware what I was doing was against the rules, but I'll stop now I know. Sorry about that Mecha858 (talk) 21:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Multiple things plus a suggestion Hello! I just had an issue I was hoping you could clear up. I just tried uploading pictures to my profile but they were deleted. They were pictures of my new book. If this is against policy, I understand. After what has happened with Kenneth Kohl, I'm not exactly sure what is okay and what isn't. Speaking of Kenneth, I would like you to know that I nominated the gnome story of my own free will. I actually emailed him about my new book and added a note at the end of the email asking if he had noticed that his story was winning in the polls. He did not know that it had been nominated, and was genuinely surprised due to the fact that he does not care for the story himself! (I have the emails if you would like to see them) Anyway, although it can be argued that he cheated the system in the past, I just wanted to clarify that he did not this time. Having said this and having traded nominations in the past with my brother (we didn't know this was against the rules at the time - I'm sure you remember as you are the one who notified us of our misdoings), I do agree that it is very easy to devalue the merit of being nominated and in turn to point the votes in your favor. My suggestion that wouldn't solve all of the issues but possibly some of them, would be to make a pasta of the month nomination category, allowing you guys to keep track of nominated pastas, and then only allow any given pasta the option to be nominated once and only once. Even if someone had a friend nominate a pasta, at the very least they would never be able to nominate it again. Let me know what you think! Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 22:12, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, I'll make sure to avoid that from now on, have a great weekend and cya around some time :D Mecha858 (talk) 22:18, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the mess Well, I can agree with you on the suspicious nature of how it all looks, but I can assure you that it is not how it is. You can do what you wish when it comes to us, but I don't think it would be very fair to punish my brother or question his account because he doesn't participate (blog posts, comments, editing, etc.). I was the one who convinced him to make an account to upload his stories. He doesn't know how to navigate the wiki all that well and he only wishes to upload said stories. I often help him when he does upload as I am more familiar with the wiki. This is not unheard of. The other matter is him nominating my story more recently. This is because on FaptainFordsworth's talk page you yourself specifically state "...That doesn't mean you can't nominate another story your friend wrote every once in a while, but repeatedly nominating the same story defeats the purpose". Personally I don't think we should nominate each other's stories anymore and this is the first time it has happened in a very long time. However, I can assure you it won't happen again. At the issue's core, it seems that the only thing that has truly caused all of this (including with Kenneth Kohl) is the use of the same IP address. It should be stated somewhere on the site that multiple users cannot use the same computer/device (or is it router? not sure how the IP thing works), unless it already is (If so, I must have missed it). Like I said, you can do what you want. I just wanted to outline that no rules were intentionally broken. Technically no rules were broken at all. I'm trying to work with you guys here, but it's like walking on egg shells. I enjoy this wiki to no end and ever since that one incident I had with my brother, I have been very careful to follow the rules as I wish to be a part of this community. I even go as far as to defend you guys (the admins) outside of the site (you guys get so much flack for deleting stories). I also bring attention to the wiki whenever I talk about writing with people I meet. I tell them to come here over the other creepypasta sites and I encourage others to take a chance and bring their stories here because it is a great place to get feedback and meet new writers. I just hope you can see things from my perspective (I can certainly see things from yours - and yes, it looks weird!). I just want to put all things PotM behind me. I'm coming around to the idea that it shouldn't exist anymore due to the issues it causes. I know that we have caused some of these issues, but I've learned from it. Honest! I nominated The Terra Cotta Gnome because I in fact recently read it and enjoyed it. I should have realized how odd it would look that I've only nominated his stories and my brother's! (I actually don't get to read as much as I'd like, but knowing Kenneth and of course my brother, I naturally find time to read their stories before others). All in all, it's an awkward situation, but hopefully we can put it all behind us. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 00:42, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Me again I've explained the situation to you to the best of my ability and offered potential solutions to prevent the same activity from other users as a sort of peace offering. I did state that I realized how wrong my actions and my brother's were in the past and apologized. I can show you every word ever typed between Kenneth and myself through my email address. He never once asked me to nominate any of his stories and I never once asked him to nominate mine. I did however nominate his pastas because I knew him and wanted to bring his stories attention, as I do enjoy his writing. This was wrong of me as I did not give any other writers/pastas a chance. I had no intention of giving others a chance. You could say I was trying to help out a friend rather than a complete stranger. Like you've said before, where's the merit in that? Why nominate his stories when he already had a following and had already won before when I could have used my nomination to reveal an unknown author with possibly even greater talent? I realize I was wrong. I'm taking responsibility for my actions. I'm not posting these messages so I don't get punished. Go ahead and punish me as you see fit. I will accept it - a one week ban, permanent ban, etc. Or I can do work to prove it (edits, etc - whatever you need). Not really sure how else I can make up for this. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) Actually, I'm in the Jeff the Killer re-write contest. You can disqualify me. I worked hard on my story and I check the updates every single day. I've been looking forward to it since it was proposed. Disqualifying me would crush me, but I deserve it. Is that a good start? Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 02:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Did I do something wrong? locking? Is there any chance I can request for my stories to be locked, since there's no further edits necessary? And also to avoid further vandalism. Thanks in advance.--Mikemacdee (talk) 23:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) re: locking I checked their histories the other day when I found that one guy making random edits. I'll check them again and get back to you later. I won't be making any real changes to them even if they could use a tweak or two, mainly because so many of them have already gone viral in their current states. And it looks like the admins already had to undo vandalism or idiotic changes on some of them in the past.--Mikemacdee (talk) 23:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC). pot and pan disruptor badge Can you tell me what pasta the picture is from? I was always curious. In fact, a lot of the pics make me curious but I have no idea what they're from. Also I might hold off on locking for the time being, just in case. You guys do a pretty good job fixing vandalism already. Might get back to you at a later date.--Mikemacdee (talk) 23:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi there I'm not an actual new user, since I already visited this site before; however, I'm not revealing who I am yet, hehe. Anyway, I'm a bit concerned about the editing part on articles. It seems like it's much harder to find issues nowadays. Was there some sort of cleanup while I was away? I'd like to help, but it's really hard to find anything broken, really. And maybe someday I'll write a story again, after my big behaviour and overall mental changes. Bliming Redshire (talk) 01:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's disabled by Wikia already. But if that's the case, I declare death to this user. I am pretty sure that's the only one. Bliming Redshire (talk) 01:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you I completely understand. I also really appreciate the fact that I'm not being banned, even if I do deserve it. I apologize for the trouble I have caused and can assure you that you will have no further issues from me. Also, just so you are aware, the three accounts should have three different IP addresses. They have for well over a year if I am correct. I know that doesn't change anything, but I wanted you to know anyways. You have been more than understanding and lenient in this matter and I am grateful for the decision that you have made. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 04:07, November 22, 2015 (UTC) I saw your message just wanna ok and thanks SmidgetTheMidgetSmidgetTheMidget (talk) 01:18, November 23, 2015 (UTC) /* Getting Blocked */ User:XXAce MissingNoXx Getting Blocked Might I ask why I got blocked? I'm trying to keep messages out of cluttering in my other account. So, please tell me why I got blocked. Watch Out! It's Agent1960X! 04:11, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Can you block this one instead? Watch Out! It's Agent1960X! 04:25, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: DarkAreTheTales I apologize for the format. I am rather new to the whole wikia thing, as this is the first wiki I have ever posted on, so I was unaware that I had to actually take care of the source as well. I just assumed it would format everything nicely on it's own, as I am used to with a thing such as Wordpress. I now know that his is an issue, but I do wonder, how else is an enter used possible in the source without a break, which it did automaticaly when I used the visual editor? I am not very well educated on the topic of html but I assumed that this was a legitimate way of creating an enter. My greetings, DarkAreTheTales (talk) 14:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :I thank you for the most civilized replies I have seen on the internet yet. Seems as though it was all my fault as I thought just pressing enter actually added all those html breaks. I will use the source editor from now on. Thank you for the advice, good sir. :DarkAreTheTales (talk) 07:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I want to create a story that will reboot jeff the killer. I was wondering if i would be able DYLAN LABONTE (talk) 16:03, November 23, 2015 (UTC)DYLAN LABONTE :Responded | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:49, November 23, 2015 (UTC) So when I'm going to write my Jeff reboot then do I send you the link to the story and you review it or do the Admins on spin pasta review it DYLAN LABONTE (talk) 17:55, November 23, 2015 (UTC) DYLAN LABONTE Edit Changes? Hello, I'm just curious as to why my edits to Cacodemon were reverted. They were legitimate edits fitting within the guidelines of proper grammar. Is it because Mike asked to have his stories locked? If so, I understand (despite the comma issues). If not, I'd like to understand why my edits were reverted. I pride myself in my ability to help with small editing, and I plan on doing the same for others on here. If there is something wrong with my methods, then I'd like to know what mistakes I'm making. I appreciate your time and help on this matter. Thanks! Daringindividual42 (talk) 18:04, November 23, 2015 (UTC)Daringindividual42 Why did you delete my pic? Hey, I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on a story I uploaded. Here's the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:512103 Thanks in advance, --SmidgetTheMidget (talk) 23:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Pokepasta can you convince LOLSKELETONS to bring back pokepastas?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 01:42, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I propose a new Badge: The Saint Empy Award. Given to anyone who has to deal with assholes with bad grammar and poor narrative constructs. I don't know how you do it, bro. Hope I'm finding you doing well, happy Thanksgiving, brother. Good luck dealing with all the turkeys around here. I CrAN BERRY believe the STUFFing I BEAN noticing you potatoing up with. It's like pilgrims and Indians, but you know whose side(dish) I'm on. Sorry for being so CORNy. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Have a good Thanksgiving! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 19:31, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Oritt1211 I have a question. Why exactly was my story deleted? I'd like to know why so that I may fix it(if possible). I can't seem to pinpoint the exact reason. Orasp10 (talk) 20:44, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Orasp10 Ah, I understand. I thought I'd try my hand at creepypasta but it isn't really my genre. Thank you for clarifying. Orasp10 (talk) 21:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Orasp10 Just read a bunch and pick 'em outRollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 04:01, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Why was my story deleted fam. It was very recent so you should know what I'm talking about. read : absol, easter egg: snow on mt. silver, and ashamed. just read absol. it's not mineRollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 04:20, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so I'm sortta really new to the whole writting thing...and even more new to this wiki. In fact I'm still trying to figure out how everything works. I've never really written anything before, but I was wondering why my story was deleted. Is there anything I can do to fix it? Or should I just scrap it and stick to reading pastas instead? TipsyDictionary (talk) 06:06, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that, I'll be sure not to post any more crazy story ideas I get in the middle of the night. Thanks for being fair and I totally understand what you mean. I'll stick to reading stories for now. Peace out bro TipsyDictionary (talk) 06:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Ysyvyly (talk) 19:52, November 25, 2015 (UTC) he is the one who took my story Evioss (talk) 04:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC)evioss My story, "Bob Hanged" was deleted. I have revised the story and the grammar, and I wanted to know when or how I could upload the new and revised story. Theninjadanger (talk) 20:07, November 27, 2015 (UTC) How do I edit or delete a forum post? Pretty self explanatory question based off my title there, but yeah, I created a forum post with some errors and was wondering how I could fix it. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 23:59, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry if I sound like an idiot but I'm still trying to figure out how this whole thing works..I received a message (?) on my "talk" page from you (I think) asking if I'm interesting in chatting. Was that an actual message for me or....? Azariahx (talk) 08:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Responded. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I wondered if you could help me with this. Someone corrected my story, I posted it and it has been deleted straight away. I don't know if someone here is playing with me but it isn't funny, I really wanted my story to be here... Here the deletion appeal I made: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Deletion_Appeal?action=edit&section=16 Mortaest (talk) 23:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest Deleted story Hey, you only pick what's "wrong" with my story, Shadowswimmer77 also said it was a great idea story. So what, there are several other stories about prophetic dreams so a good story has to be deleted? What's the point of building the description more if the premise is enough to get it deleted again? Sorry to be "incendiary", but several stories of mine have been deleted. I've been told to use the workshop to get help and prevent this "auto delete" I got at each story I tried to post. So I posted my story on the workshop, waited months to get it corrected, a moderator finaly helped me, telling me my story was good to go and again, it was automatically deleted. Mortaest (talk) 00:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest Story deletion I never read any story with the same premise. I haven't read a lot of creepypastas, but I won't start to read them all to know if my story is original or not. It's a shame what this site has become, where good stories are deleted for subjective things although other stories (that I shall qualify as shitty) are accepted (an example? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/WHO_WAS_PHONE%3F) Mortaest (talk) 00:44, November 30, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest Deleted story So you are saying that intentionnaly bad stories are OK but no way a good story without a 100% original premise will be accepted? Do you realize how iodiotic it is? I noticed something else: stories I wrote that have been accepted few years ago were deleted. I'm really thinking that someone is playing with me here... Mortaest (talk) 00:55, November 30, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest I made "Hanging Bob" in a way to make it seem somewhat disjointed and confusing. It's supposed to add to the effect. Theninjadanger (talk) 20:06, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback! Even though you denied my appeal for my creepypasta I feel like you really helped me a lot. Your criticism has given me lots of stuff to work with and I will try to follow most of your advice about how to improve my post. Thank you again for the help! TheLastWiller (talk) 22:50, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Hello there Empy, I hope your holidays were great, I wanted to apologize that I won't be able to edit for 1 week to 10 days as my laptop came defective and is in for repairs, I'm using my work computer, just wanted to know I hope everything is going great with you, leave a message if you want my help! Luigifan100 00:15, December 1, 2015 (UTC) So can i republish a creepypasta that got deleted if i fixed my mistakesJdrummer329 (talk) 00:49, December 1, 2015 (UTC)Jdrummer329 Just wondering... ...if my pasta passes the quality standards. Please reply back ASAP. If you think it's not, tell me your opinions and suggestions so I can improve it. Thanks! RuckusQuantum 06:52, December 1, 2015 (UTC) No worries PoTM has been a problem for a while, so it's good to see that we're finally sitting down and trying to find a better way. The little tab is still appearing on the main page though, so I feel like other folks are going to keep nominating stories unless that goes away. We'll figure something out, I'm sure. Anyway, I am up at this awful hour because I go in for my new job today. Time to be a noob all over again. Have a great day brother! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 12:22, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Blocked? Hey Empyreal, I was trying to make an edit and for some reason my account kept saying I was blocked. I had a VPN on at first which sometimes kind of messes with it, but I turned off my VPN and it still said I was blocked. I refreshed quite a few times and it still didn't work. It is kind of procedure to leave a message on the blockee's wall, right? Because for some reason there was no message and I'm still blocked... Thanks, Ler4hk (talk) 20:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry for posting this since the matter resolved itself. I'm not sure what the problem was but it doesn't say I'm blocked Thanks again, Ler4hk (talk) 21:00, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, I know the point you made in my blog post involving trollpastas and such. Also, I think lost episode Pastas and Holders pastas aren't inherently deletion-worthy. Not all Lost episode pastas are crap. Share your thoughts if you wish. Sincerely, SpeccyemeraldSpeccyemerald (talk) 23:16, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Case Recordings Removal Hello I am Shadowman75186, my apologies if you have already seen one of my previous messages. I am just new to this website. I am still unsure on why my story Case Recordings was removed only minutes after it was posted. I have read the standards however I am still unsure. May you please inform me on why this has happened? Shadowman75186 (talk) 01:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I didn't exactly spam. I deleted the other post and fixed them, which now I only have one up and I can't find any rules on how many times you can write a blog on the same topic. I just want to tell you... ...That I'm designing a new wordmark for the site. You know what I'm talking about; it's just a few days before Christmas, and I think our current wordmark is... inappropriate. So the thought of creating a new one is lingering xomewhere in my mind. Nothing much. I just want to tell you because I think you'll be interested. That's all. Hello you deleted my story, I see I had some problems with punctuation in the title but aside from that were there any other outstanding issues that caused it's deletion? AJZephyros (talk) 20:38, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok thank you for responding, I shall begin work on editing right away. I apologize that I have to ask this but what about it was cliched exactly, I am, due to my Neurology, unable to transpose situations into a different context. It would be helpful for me if you could tell me exactly what the cliches are, I am unable to see them, perhaps it is because I am too close to the story but the issue still stands. In the meantime I shall work on punctuation and breaking up the second paragraph, you're right it shouldn't be a wall of text. AJZephyros (talk) 20:46, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I actually chose the name for the sake of irony, but I do see how that may not be apparent. Again I looked through the cliche list, I really did, but I'm not seeing anything else jump out at me as being cliched. It's not that I don't believe you, rather I do and am annoyed with myself for being unable to see these things. I am not Neurotypical, and I'm sorry for these continual posts but sadly I cannot see where I have gone awry by mysefl. AJZephyros (talk) 21:01, December 3, 2015 (UTC) OK thank you for helping point out the flaws in the story. I am not sure I am capable of fixxing it in a way to make it acceptable for the website, but I accept this. Again thank you I shall probably just let this issue die, like I said I am not Neurotypical and if I continue down this train of thought it will end badly for me. So I'm just going to let it drop. Thank you for the advice though. AJZephyros (talk) 21:12, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Just wondering why you deleted here, my blood story. Hey, buddy, obviously . . . I was just joking around about Sherri Zombie in that blog. I've got a tremendous amount of respect for you and Cleric, even though he thinks I'm a "twat" (it honestly hurt to be called that by the founder of the site). I know I can be a loud mouth, but I've never tried to blatantly break any rules around here, on the contrary I've tried to elevate the place and have spoken well of it on other literary sites. All I've ever wanted to do was just offer a little fun and intellectual stimulation and did not intentionally mean to over step any boundaries. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:21, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I totally understand the need to enforce the rules in order to keep the site running smoothly and wasn't complaining or contesting the ban in anyway whatsoever. I just wanted it to be clear that I would never knowingly break any rules. The Rabbit in Red picture I posted actually had no real nudity, her breasts are covered with stars and there was a skull on her crotch, but it was very, very suggestive and I absolutely understand where you are coming from. Trust me, I won't be posting any more suggestive pictures. This article made me think of you and your story A Small Piece of Lead. I hope you enjoy it. https://litreactor.com/columns/13-ways-to-live-and-write-like-kurt-vonnegut HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:55, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I edited the Vox and King Beau page to update an archive link and a note about the update. Why did you revert it? Donrok (talk) 04:24, December 4, 2015 (UTC)